


Signs of the Sky

by HalfWayToNoWhereFast



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfWayToNoWhereFast/pseuds/HalfWayToNoWhereFast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their tenth birthday all children on the Ark develop a personal sign on their body in a specific position, when they fall in the love the other person's sign appears on their body exactly how it is on the person's body they love, when they are loved but do not reciprocate a tiny square appears on their spine. As far as anyone knows, the signs cannot be removed. Until the day in Mount Weather and Clarke loses her sign. She leaves to learn to love herself again, she doesn't know Bellamy has her sign and he doesn't know she has his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on AO3 and the ideas been rattling around in my brain for weeks! Be kind :) I don't have a beta so all mistake are mine. Obviously I don't own The 100 or any of the characters.

The signs appeared on every child's tenth birthday. A different sign, and a different place for every person; but a sign none the less. Some people were not lucky and their signs were visible on their face but Clarke was considered lucky, at least that's what her mother told her. It took a full five minutes for her mother to find her sign, a complicated swirl of what looked like letters but could not be understood arranged in a circle spiraling inwards, a thin black cross through the center that can only be seen on closer inspection. Her sign was hidden behind her right ear, positioned far enough into her hair line that it could not be seen without pulling her hair out of the way.

You could add to the number of signs on your body in two ways; to love, or to be loved. When you loved someone their sign would appear on your body in the same place that there's was, signs often appeared before the person even knew of their feelings. When you were loved by someone you would develop an almost invisible square on your spine, so small you had to squint up close to see them. The more people that loved you and you did not love them, the more tiny squares you would have along your spine.

Signs could not be removed, many people tried, some ending in fatal blood loss at the frantic scraping of their own skin with sharp implements.

When Clarke was imprisoned on the Ark she had one extra sign, a square at the base of her neck courtesy of her best friend Wells. They didn't talk about it, she was the one that noticed the familiar sign behind his right ear soon after being sent to Earth. When he died she spent a long time thinking about the fact that he was still with her.

It happened quickly with Finn, he had sought her out at the medical bay with the soppiest look on his face ever. 'Show me your left calf.' She had been stitching a gash on Bellamy's bicep when Finn had burst in, she had frowned and efficiently finished the stitching before pulling up her pant leg to reveal the compass like sign on her calf. Her heart had raced as Finn pulled at his own pant leg to show her. Bellamy excuse himself then, though neither Clarke nor Finn heard him. She lurched toward Finn to push his hair back from his right ear and there was hers.

When Raven arrived Clarke was distraught, she knew Finn had another sign on his body; a series of bird like ink marks across his forearm but she'd never asked and he'd never told. For a while Raven seemed to be unaware of the tension between Clarke and Finn, until Raven had arrived at the bathing pool as Clarke wrapped a towel around herself... and there it was. Finn's sign.

Clarke had seen Bellamy without a shirt several times, he had even seen her without a shirt a few times. She knew he had a triangular sign with an 'x' through the center on his left side, just under the level of his heart. It was when he was complaining about pains in his lower back that she saw just how many squares he had along his spine, over ten.

She didn't like the way her heart leaped and she didn't like the way Bellamy hovered over Kath when she was brought in with a spear wound to her chest, Clarke removed her shirt and felt her eyes drift up to Bellamy when she had to cut away her bra and saw the same sign he had. Bellamy's fingers had wrapped around Kath's wrist as she began to choke on her own blood, his thumbs pressing into the perfect circle she bore on her wrist. His thumb didn't move when Clarke told him she had died.

It was a few weeks later when they were pouring over plans of Mount Weather that he stretched his hand out to point at something on the other side, Clarke had been sipping a cup of herbal tea when she was drawn to his wrist where the perfect circle sat and she had found herself unable to look away. He had said her name, her mother had said her name, but it wasn't until he finally tore his eyes up from the map that he saw her eyes. His hand withdrew and from where she was stood she saw him swallow. She put down her tea and leaned over the map to suggest a different plan.

When he opened the door at Mount Weather she had felt it, the burn in her side so sudden that she couldn't speak. Bellamy looked across at her over Octavia's shoulder and Clarke had no words because she knew that she had his sign now, and she was petrified he had another square on his spine.

Just as Clarke felt Bellamy become a part of her, she felt the loss of herself in the moment she pulled the trigger on Dante.

The same moment that Bellamy felt the all too familiar headache that had been there for months now, since their first incident with the acid fog and Atom, behind his right ear. He had been too worried by the pain to go to the medical bay, there'd been people with constant headaches that had died in less than a year on the Ark and he wasn't going to put that burden on Clarke or, after, Abby.

As they stood at the gates, he told her to stay, he almost begged. She told him she couldn't, that she didn't even know who she was anymore, she pulled back the hair behind her ear and showed him nothing. 'It's gone, Bell. My sign. I don't love myself, I don't even like myself anymore. I can't stay.' She hugged him and he tried desperately to ask if the pain behind his ear was her sign but he couldn't bring himself to, so instead he let her walk away. He refused to look back in an attempt to save his own sanity, so later that evening he turned his head towards the mirror and carefully clipped away some of his dark hair... and there it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She doesn’t say anything, she just wraps his hoodie around his shoulders and places a hand on his back when he doubles over and retches at the ground, though nothing comes up.

He laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. It happened regularly that sleep would not come for him, there was too much to do, too much to think about, too many people to protect and feed. He tried herbal remedies from Abi but they left him screaming into the darkness and it wasn’t fair to wake Gina each night like that, she had seen too much herself and each time he awoke her with his nightmares he saw a flash back in her eyes.

He waited until she was asleep soundly before slipping back out of bed and tugging on his boots, each knot he pulled as tight as his numb fingers would allow before standing and tugging on a shirt then a hoodie.

Gina stirs behind him so he grabs his jacket and gun and slips out the room and into the darkness quickly.

The only people awake are those on patrol, he passes a few of them as he makes his way to the wall on the opposite side of camp. He scales the ladder to the top and greets Jasper.

“Dead tonight.” The boy tells Bellamy and he nods, they stare out over the wall together for a million years before the cold final hits Bellamy and he leans his gun on the floor before pulling his jacket on.

“I’ll take over, get some rest.” He tells the younger boy and Jasper glances at him for a moment.

“Bellamy,” The tone of his friend’s voice makes Bellamy turn to look at him, tearing his eyes from the forest. “Can I ask you something?”

“You just did.” He forces a small smile before gesturing for Jasper to ask him. The boy shifts on his feet and his eyes dart around outside of Bellamy’s face.

“I don’t want you to get angry.” It’s barely more than a whisper and it makes Bellamy forces his hands in to his jacket pockets to find some comfort from whatever he is about to be asked.

“I won’t.” He promises.

“Clarke.” The name tears through him. No one has mentioned her name in what must nearly be a year, it must have been months since he let himself think of it. Blonde hair, flashes across his eyes and he forces himself to blink and give Jasper a small nod. “I think about her sometimes.” It’s an admission that Bellamy takes like having scolding water thrown over his body. “I always thought she’d come back, you know. Once she had time to deal with what happened. She left and I understand why but…” Jasper’s head drops down and Bellamy can feel his heart rate slow to something barely there.

“You haven’t asked me a question yet, Jasper.” The boy nods and scratches at the side of his face where a thick scruff has grown.

“Has it been too long?” The question is a hoarse whisper, as if Jasper is afraid to even say ask it and Bellamy feels the frown across his face.

“Too long for what?”

“Her to come home.” Jasper glances at Bellamy’s face, taking in the tightness of his frown and the thinness of her lips.

“I’d like to think,” Bellamy chooses his words very carefully, while the younger boy was massively improved from the drunk he once was, he was also massively far from being stable. “That Clarke knew she could always come back.” 

“No.” Jasper snaps and Bellamy cocks his head. “I mean, has too much changed here, in camp. Would she even recognise it anymore? Or us? It’s been nearly two years and everyone’s given up on her-“

“Through necessity, Jasper.” Bellamy hates the way his own voice sounds. “She left, and the World went on. We searched for her every day for months. What more could we have done? We haven’t left. We are here. We have always been here in case she ever wanted to come home.”

“What if she wants to come home but doesn’t know how to?”

“What more can we do? We are here? Just because we don’t say her name, doesn’t mean we don’t think of her.” Bellamy raises a hand to clap a hand on Jasper’s shoulder but the boy lurches away from his hand.

“So what, you think of her when you fuck Gina?” The words are venom and Bellamy steps back on shock. His eyes burn into Jasper’s and he tries to find some joke glinting somewhere but all he finds is anger.

“Don’t.” It’s all Bellamy can manage. His hand reaching out to hold onto the railing.

“You think Clarke could come back here? Her mother married to Kane. Octavia gone. Monty bed bound, slowly dying. And you.” Spit flies from Jasper’s mouth with every harsh word. “You walking around with Gina, never happier, counting down the weeks until she has your baby.” Jasper points a shaking finger at Bellamy’s chest. “You think you could come back to that? You could barely stand to even look at Clarke standing near Lexa, but you think she could sit and watch you moon about rubbing Gina’s belly and building a cot?”

“Jasper.” The name comes from the ground below them and even without seeing, Bellamy knows it’s Murphy.

“It’s not fair.” Jasper croaks out. “That she has to stay out there,” His hand flies in the direction of the forest. “because he’s too busy playing house with some bitch he knocked up.”

Bellamy thinks about punching him. He thinks about pushing him over the edge of the tower and watching him fall. He thinks about raising his gun and firing a round into his chest.

“Get down here. Now.” Murphy growls and Jasper clumsily lowers himself down the ladder.

Bellamy feels his legs go beneath him and he drops onto the platform, his hands sweating. He feels his eyes burning with tears and at the same time he can feel his mouth completely dry.

Murphy appears at the top of the ladder and watches Bellamy.

“I think he’s been at the moonshine.” Murphy comments and Bellamy bangs his back against the wall of branches behind his head.

“It’s been two years. If she was going to come back would have.” He doesn’t know if he’s trying to convince himself or Murphy, who just nods.

“She’s probably dead.” Just like Bellamy feels the headache behind his ear all over again, ferocious and painful. “Probably died within the first week, without someone dying for her.” He has to close his eyes at the pain.

But then all he can see is a bullet flying through her skull, or her falling off a cliff to her death, or a beast tearing her in two, or grounders killing her one cut at a time.

“You’ve got a great woman, Bellamy, about to have your kid in what two months?” Murphy receives a nod from his friend. “Don’t let yourself start thinking about shit like Clarke, she’s gone. And don’t you worry about Jasper, I’ll sort him out.”

It takes Bellamy three days to start sleeping again and by that time Jasper, Murphy and Raven have disappeared on a hunting mission.

Gina’s been having stomach cramps every few hours but Abi is sure it isn’t labour so Bellamy no longer sneaks away at night. He holds onto her tight and soothes her if she wakes up.

It isn’t until two weeks later that he sees Jasper.

It’s early in the morning and Bellamy is in bed with Gina staring at the ceiling when sudden shouts fill the camp, there’s gunfire and he’s already grabbed his own gun and shoved his feet into his boots and is running out shirtless.

A small group of people are manically opening the gates and someone is screaming for Abi.

“What is it?” He yells to no one in particular, joining in the force to get the gates open.

“Jasper, Murphy and Raven.” He hears and then he feels sick, if they’re screaming for Abi it can’t be good. Raven barrels through the open gate and manages to collide with the barely awake Abi who has just appeared.

“Abi!” The cry Raven releases is something so awful that Bellamy feels his whole body slow down. “We have her.”

His head turns slowly back to the open gate and there she is.

On her back. On a stretcher. Murphy and Jasper at either end. Except her hair isn’t completely blonde, it’s pink- no red. And she isn’t clothed except for Jasper’s jacket which suddenly slides off her body revealing cuts, bruises, burns, scars, blood. Everything.

Someone vomits next to him.

“Oh my baby.” Abi is suddenly on her knees and Kane is pulling her back to her feet. “The-the bay. Please. Oh Jesus.”

Then they’re moving through camp and Bellamy can’t move. His feet won’t move.

The gates are closed again and he still can’t move.

Gina appears beside him and he can barely breathe. She doesn’t say anything, she just wraps his hoodie around his shoulders and places a hand on his back when he doubles over and retches at the ground, though nothing comes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love - K


	3. Hush Little Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bucket clanged to the floor and Bellamy started walking in the direction of the medical bay before he saw Jackson running in and then his feet started to hit the floor quicker and he barreled into the bay, eyes roaming desperately.

The whole camp has been thick with fear and worry for weeks, ever since the return of Clarke. People were terrified. If Clarke Griffin could be captured, then how were the others to survive? There was a bitter hum around camp about the rumour spreading that Clarke had been abused for over 12 months according to the scarring to her body, which meant that for over the year that everyone had given up on her she had been given no chance to return.

For several days Abi, Kane, Raven and Jasper did not emerge from the medical bay. The murmurs around camp were that Clarke Griffin was comatose for the first few of these days and since then was completely mute and unresponsive.

When Jasper and Raven finally did emerge they made it barely a few metres from the door before both falling to the group weeping and Bellamy had watched from the other side of camp, his hands tightening on the axe he held. The two eventually managed to accept help from others and the word spread that no, Clarke had not died. But no, they did not know if she was okay.

Gina was the only person that had prompted Bellamy into going to see Clarke. She had quietly mentioned how lost she must feel and how perhaps seeing Bellamy would give her a little hope. His hands had faltered where they were pulling back the bed sheets. Gina gave up asking him to see her after three days.

Bellamy struggled with most tasks now, he’d find himself stopping and getting confused about what he was meant to do.

Like now, as he held a bucket in his hand. An empty bucket. He glanced around but no one was paying attention to him and he couldn’t for the life of him work out what the damn bucket was for.

“Bellamy!” The yell came from Murphy and he sluggishly looked across camp at the man. “Gina’s having the baby.” 

The bucket clanged to the floor and Bellamy started walking in the direction of the medical bay before he saw Jackson running in and then his feet started to hit the floor quicker and he barreled into the bay, eyes roaming desperately.

“Where is she?” The words left his mouth just as his eyes landed on a blonde figure sitting in an arm chair facing a wall where a picture of Earth hung. His eyes fluttered and Clarke turned her head to look at him, a flicker in her eyes as those once vibrant eyes trailed over his body. His body burned everywhere and all he could do was open and shut his mouth.

“Bellamy!” He could hear his name being shouted close to him but it took several thumps for him to turn his head to Gina’s friend Cindy. “She’s having the baby!” He could hear the excitement in Cindy’s voice. His eyes dragged back to Clarke. “You’re going to be a Father!” The words made his heart flutter but his mouth went dry at the way Clarke’s shoulders dropped even further and she closed her eyes, turning her head back to the picture. “Come on!” Cindy grabbed his hand and pulled him after her deep into the medical bay.

As the door slid open he was welcomed by the wailing of a baby and he saw Gina holding the tiny baby in the middle of the room.

“Bellamy!” Gina was exhausted but the excitement thrummed through her voice as Cindy shoved him closer.

He dropped onto the edge of the bed and stared at the tiny face in Gina’s arms.

“She’s been waiting for you.” Gina murmured and Bellamy felt the sob leave his body as Gina passed the tiny bundle to him.

His hands shook as he began rocking his daughter, her mouth opened in a wide cry that he hushed gently. She looked up at him with dark eyes and her cry ended and turned into a yawn.

“I like Hallie.” Gina suggested in his ear as she held him tightly.

“Hallie?” He asked. “What does it mean?” The little girl wrapped her fingers around his proffered finger.

“I don’t know. It sounds nice. Doesn’t she look like a Hallie?” Gina asked smiling widely Bellamy wanted to tell her no.

No she did not look like a Hallie. No she would not be called Hallie. No.

But all he could do was nod, unable to pull his eyes away from his daughter.

Abi asked to keep Gina in overnight and so Bellamy stayed as well, only giving Hallie up to be fed by her exhausted mother who slept every moment she wasn’t feeding. Bellamy took to walking around the room with the girl in his arms staring up at him.

Kane came in during the night and loitered near the door, Bellamy finally looked away from the child to look at Kane.

“Congratulations.” The older man spoke quietly and Bellamy nodded his thanks. Kane did not leave and Bellamy dreaded being asked if he could hold the baby. But Kane’s hands were wringing together in front of him as he stepped a little closer. “Bellamy, when you came in… you saw Clarke?” The man’s voice shook in an unfamiliar way and Bellamy looked back at his daughter.

“Yes.” His voice didn’t sound like his own.

“Did she, when you came in, did she move?” Bellamy slowly looked at Kane. “We saw her look at you, Bellamy, but we’ve all been waiting so long that we think we’re going insane.” The hope in Kane’s eyes was so fierce.

“Yeah, she looked at me.” Bellamy confirmed and he watched as Kane’s body shook with deep breaths.

“Did she say anything?” Bellamy shook his head. “Did you?” He shook his head again. “Can you?” Kane stepped forward desperately reach a shaking hand to Bellamy. “Please, come, say something to her! She hasn’t even raised a finger in months, Bellamy. You have to try, please.” It was the tremble in Kane’s voice that made Bellamy follow him back through to the entrance of the medical bay.

Clarke sat exactly as he had left her but now Kane pulled a chair right up beside her own, waving at Bellamy to sit there.

“Look who I found, Clarke, look!” Bellamy sat slowly and watched as Clarke’s eyes blinked at the picture of Earth.

“Hi Clarke.” Bellamy’s voice sounded rough and his mouth went dry as Clarke’s eyes swung suddenly to meet his. He heard Kane dart off. Clarke’s eyes burned into his own for what felt like a year before they dropped and settled on the girl in his arms. He watched as Clarke’s lips parted and her tongue snaked over her cracked lips.

“Hush little baby.” Her voice was hoarse and broken as she spoke, her tongue sliding in her mouth loosely as she stared at the little girl who stirred in Bellamy’s arms. Clarke’s hand rose from her lap in a juddering movement and he watched her lay her hand over the baby’s blanket covered body. “Don’t say a word.” Bellamy looked at Clarke and found her eyes back on him, they fluttered unsurely and he watched transfixed at a tear spilling from her tear duct.

“Clarke.” Her eyes went to his lips when he spoke and she moved her hand slightly to touch the crook of his elbow, the closest part of him to her.

“You’re alive.” The words shook as she spoke them and he nodded. Her hand tightened on his elbow and he looked down to see her fingers digging into the snake like mark he developed from loving Gina. “I’m glad I got to see you as a Father.” She closed her eyes and moved her hand back up to the baby.

“Y-your mother’s worried about you Clarke. And Kane.” Bellamy croaked out and watched as Clarke’s hand retreated back to her own body.

“Hush little baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love -K

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! -K


End file.
